Don't Go, Please
by KEL-71E
Summary: repost....some stuff changed.....post femal trouble..M/L!! PLZ REVIEW!!


Disclaimer: Not mine, don't bother.  
  
Summary: Max goes to Logan's apartment to tell him she cares.  
  
Timeframe: Just after "Female Trouble."  
  
Rating: PG 13+  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic ever. I no it sucks you don't have to tell me but I'm bored!! It's a whole 5 days till the next episode!! And sorry about this being so far behind but us deprived people in Australia only just saw 'Female Trouble."  
  
Max  
  
On the Space Needle….  
  
I was so scared yesterday when I saw that ambulance outside Logan's apartment. Especially after I saw his file that suggested that he was suicidal. Though I think I freaked him out a bit when I ran madly into his house and hugged him till he almost suffocated. But I was so scared I just couldn't help it. The thought of losing him just sent shivers down my spine. I dunno why though, as I keep telling Original Cindy, "We're not like that," but deep down, I know we are….  
  
1 Logan  
  
I don't know what I was thinking!! How could I do such a thing to Max? Am I crazy? Of course you are you fool, YOU NEARLY KILLED YOURSELF!!!! I can't believe it. If the sink hadn't over-flowed upstairs I know I would have gone through with it. I'm so goddam inconsiderate!!! I never thought that Max would care that much, I just thought that our war of sarcasm and innocent flirting was just that, innocent; I didn't think it had meaning!!  
  
As Max drove to Foggle Towers she noticed it was two in the morning and she had been on the space needle almost all night, but she knew exactly what she was going to say to Logan and she wasn't going to be able to do it if she didn't do it now.  
  
Ok so I'll walk in the door, ask to talk, get him to sit next to me on the couch, sit on his lap and……no no Max!! Bad Max! Ok so I'll tell him, I'll tell him that I read his file, I'll tell him I know he would have killed himself, and I'll tell him I care…  
  
As Max reached Logan's door, she took a deep breath and eased it open. She didn't want him to know she was there. She liked just hiding in his apartment watching him, especially when he was asleep. He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She checked the office first, his computers were off, not a sight you see everyday at Logan Cale's place. She crept into his bedroom. There he was, the sheets holding every curve on his strong upper body. Max walked over to the bed and sat. She stroked Logan's hair, taking in the hansom figure that was his face. What do I do? I have to talk to him but he looks so dam hot and I can't wake him up. I just hope he doesn't catch me in his room stroking his hair.  
  
Logan was having a dream, he's sitting in his office doing work when he hears a gun shot, he runs out into the lounge room of his apartment and finds Max, dead on the floor. He picks up her limp body, surprised at how weak the beautiful super-human women looked. Tears fell from his eyes and he began to scream, "Maaaaaaax please come back to me!" Then her body disappeared in a breathe of wind, "Max," he wept, "Max. Don't go please."  
  
Max watched as Logan tossed and turned in his bed, "Max," he whispered, still asleep, "Please don't go," he said for the third time. Max decided to wake him he must've been having a bad dream. She shook him lightly.  
  
"Logan, Logan, I'm here, wake up, its ok." He opened his eyes quickly and squinted to find Max in the darkness.  
  
"I….I thought I'd lost you! I was just working in my office and I heard a gunshot and there you were lying on the floor, I felt so helpless!" Logan said softly, a tear forming in his eye.  
  
"Now you know what it feels like," Max said, not meaning to sound rude or pissed off as she felt it came out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Logan asked, extremely confused.  
  
"I know Logan, I know you tried to kill yourself, I saw the gun, I also saw your file of Dr. Vertes'. It said you had suicidal urges! That's why I was so scared when I saw that ambulance out the front, I new your were unhappy but I didn't think you were suicidal!" Max said, almost yelling, tears were falling down her cheek and anyone who is in the loop, knows it takes a lot of heartache to make an X-5 cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking clearly." Logan said, looking at the floor unable to look at his beautiful angel crying.  
  
"Damn right you weren't thinking clearly!" Max cried as she grabbed Logan and flung her arms tightly around him. "You scared me! And, well I thought you didn't care about me." Max stammered, unable to control her-self.  
  
"Of course I care, Max you mean everything to me, its just that I can't go on living in this rotten chair! It holds me back, and you, more so you. I'm incomplete Max. I shouldn't have bought you into this, you life was fine before I came into the picture and I think it would be better if you just left and didn't come back, ever." Logan said sternly, fighting the tears.  
  
"No. Your wrong, you don't hold me back, or you, I don't think your incomplete, a lesser man if you will, you're the most complete, fullest man I know, you have a goal and you follow it, if that doesn't make you complete then hey! I'm not an X-5. And don't you EVER say that we shouldn't have met! I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." Max wasn't thinking, she was just letting her feelings go, she couldn't box them up anymore.  
  
"Max I'm, I'm sorry. I see now that I could have never left you. Max I, I love you." Oh please don't freak out; please don't leave, Logan prayed. And his prayers were answered. Instead of using her usual, "Gotta jet" line, Max leaned over to Logan and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"I love you too Loga…" Max was stopped mid sentence. Logan had heard all he wanted to hear. He pulled Max down onto the bed and kissed her passionately.  
  
After several minutes, they both needed to come up for air.  
  
"Even an X-5 needs air sometime," Max said playfully.  
  
She lay down in the bed and snuggled up to Logan's chest.  
  
"Goodnight," was all Max said before falling asleep in Logan's arms.  
  
She loves me. I can't believe it. This beautiful, strong woman loves me, a cripple.  
  
As Max slept in his arms, Logan thought that she must be telling the truth, she wouldn't fall asleep and let her guard down while he was there if she didn't trust him, if she didn't love him.  
  
The end. 


End file.
